


Good Old Fashioned Solicitous Attention

by LandOfMistAndSecrets



Series: (Homestuck) Tumblr Prompt Fills & Ficlets (SFW) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Timeline (Homestuck), Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfMistAndSecrets/pseuds/LandOfMistAndSecrets
Summary: It’s nothing like the robots, or the pillows, or the fucking puppets, wrapped all tight around him like his only tether to the living world.





	Good Old Fashioned Solicitous Attention

The first time Jake grabs his hand, totally unprompted and completely unexpected, Dirk jumps back so far and so fast he nearly leaves behind his own skin. Jake raises his eyebrows at him, watching the slow blush Dirk can goddamn feel creeping up his neck progress by inches. He purses his lips and puts his hands on his hips like he’s channeling the very spirit of Jane Crocker, and Dirk half coughs out a pathetic sounding nervous laugh. 

“Sorry,” he says. “Not used to, uh…” 

Jake’s eyes spark with – god, something. He’s gorgeous. Dirk drops his gaze. Amusement? Fuck, he’s laughing at him, even if it’s not out loud. 

“Good gravy, Dirk,” Jake half-scolds him. “It’s just a bit of solicitous attention! Perfectly respectful intentions, I’ll have you know.” 

Dirk laughs. Scratches the back of his neck. “Yeah. I know. It’s fine.” He makes a visible, concentrated effort to relax, and Jake turns his face but keeps his eyes on him, a little smirking tugging at his lips. “Sorry.”

Jake blinks, his smirk melts off, and he just sighs and holds out his hand, again. “Let’s try that again,” he suggests, and it’s so stupid, it’s so silly and fucking juvenile, but it makes Dirk’s insides all perform synchronized pirouettes, because Jake English is his honest to god boyfriend and wants to hold his fucking hand. 

Cool. 

And it’s like opening a floodgate. 

He doesn’t always want to talk, but by god, he always seems down for some good old fashioned solicitous attention in other ways. It’s confusing. It’s gratifying. It’s terrifying. It’s exhilarating. Jake English, following him constantly with his unreal electric eyes. Jake English, setting himself down so near they’re touching, legs and arms and bodies warm together, side by side. Jake fucking English, in the flesh, sliding an arm around his shoulders, his back, his waist, looping one arm in his, crossing their ankles where their legs swing together so near each other off the couch. 

He’s laying on the bed, one night, arms crossed under his head, and Jake comes whistling in like he owns the place and flops right down beside him. His cheeks dimple when he grins. Dirk swallows hard, lifting his head to watch him. 

“You look like you’re grinding those tireless gears in that noggin of yours down into dust, right now,” Jake informs him, and he’s still smiling, but there’s a thread of worry in there, and Dirk shakes his head. Jake scoots closer, tossing an arm over his chest and resting his chin on his shoulder, and all those tireless gears seize up instantaneously. 

“Yeah,” he says, afraid to move, like it’ll break a spell, which is stupid, because this is just how Jake is. “From what I understand, it’s kind of my default look.” 

Jake just laughs into his shoulder, wiggling his whole body in closer. “You got that right, chum,” he mutters. Dirk responds with a derisive snort, but at the same time, he closes his eyes and swallows hard and tries his best to cage the weary rattle in his chest. Christ, he’s warm. It’s nothing like the robots, or the pillows, or the fucking puppets, wrapped all tight around him like his only tether to the living world. It’s a million – billion – times better, and instead of just enjoying it, all he can think about is how lost he’ll be if Jake ever lets him go. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in response to an anonymous prompt - originally posted on my Tumblr at [@landofsomethingsomething](http://landofsomethingsomething.tumblr.com) (feel free to send some prompts of your own!)


End file.
